


Here Because of You

by Leiaza



Series: Ailsa Wyvern-Xanatos Saga [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Ailsa can't cut a break to save her life. From being held at gunpoint to giving birth to her and Alex's twins. After she gives birth Alex find's her bleeding to death with what Goliath has planned to save his daughter will it work or fail?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhonda Hardway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhonda+Hardway).



> All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles:The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No Infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Leiaza. 
> 
> (Got the idea to do this from listening to "Don't take the girl" by Tim McGraw I think there are only a few pieces of the lyrics in here)

It would have been any other night they would have both been working but they both had gotten a night off. She was beautiful curled up in his arms as they were enjoying Into the woods which had Ailsa favorite actor Johnny Depp. “You're the best boyfriend in the world Xander thanks for coming to see this with me,” Ailsa giggled with delight. He smiled pulling her close into his arms, “I was seriously thinking you were going to pick Maleficent.” She softly jabbed him in the ribs, “not everything has to be Disney related for me to enjoy it.” He pretends to be mortally wounded, “ugh I think you stabbed me in the ribs yup blood everywhere!” Ailsa frowned checking his side, “oh you're an ass I barely did anything to you.” Alex laughed kissing her softly, “hey how am I supposed to know you're the daughter of Goliath after all.” She pouted folding her arms across her chest, “keep playing and you'll end up going back to your place alone.” Alex sighed, “OK let's just watch the rest of this craziness so we can get back to my place.” Ailsa growled, “I am warning you one more snark comment and I will walk out!” 

She curled back up in his arms as the movie was getting closer toward the middle or the end it was a bit confusing. Alex pulled her closer planting kisses on her lips and down her neck hearing her giggle in anticipation, “Xander cut it...” Alex felt Ailsa being pulled from his arms as a stranger held a gun to her head, “Now what we got ourselves here two cute little love birds all alone.” Alex put his hands up, “look, guy, I'm the son of a wealthy man you can have my wallet even the keys to my mustang.” The man pressed his gun harder against her temple, “if she does what I tell her to she won't come to any harm.” Alex looked at his girlfriend she was clearing her throat to say something, “please mister a mustang,I'll even throw in the watch my father gave me just don't take my girlfriend.” The stranger looked at the keys hanging from Alex's hand grabbing them and his wallet pushing Ailsa toward him. 

Alex pulled her close watching the man disappear out the front fire exit setting off the alarms in the theater. He heard her finally allow herself to cry in his arms, “it's alright Ailsa he's gone everything's alright I'm here.” She curled her arms around his neck, “oh Xander it's my fault what are you going to do about your car and wallet?” He lifted her chin to look up at him, “hey, now those things are not as important as you are to me if I lost you it would be the worst thing in my life.” Ailsa still snuggled into his arms, “I should have been able to protect myself as you said.” Alex shook his head, “yes, sure babe if you had tried anything he would have hurt you, unlike your dad you don't turn to stone to heal.” The theater attendance came into the room turning on the lights checking the other movie goers before closing the fire exit door. “Sorry folks will reimburse your tickets for a free showing of Into the Woods sorry for the inconvenience.” One of the attendances made away up the left exit, “is she alright sir can you tell me what happened?” Alex nodded, “just had a problem with a robber took care of it he went through the fire exit door.” 

The movie goers were lead to the front of the theater to redeem their tickets for a free showing or mostly to get their money back. They had officers talking to some of the people as Ailsa was scanning them to see if her mother was there at all. Out of the officers, one was a deep raven-haired beauty that was talking to the theater manager, “I see yes we caught him we need to talk to the couple he apparently attacked.” The manager pointed Elisa to the couple both huddled at the counter the male flaming red hair the girl had long braided raven black hair similar to Elisa's, “thanks for your help Mike.” Elisa walked up to the counter clearing her throat, “ahem I need to ask you both a few questions.” Alex turned recognizing the voice his arms still protectively around Ailsa, “Elisa?” Elisa nodded pushing them forward out of the movie theaters to her car. She couldn't allow herself to show emotion at that moment getting them to her car was utmost important. Once they were near the Alley near her car Elisa broke down, “Ailsa are you alright baby?” Ailsa dug her face into Alex's chest harder as she began to sob. 

A loud thud was heard in the alley as Elisa turned seeing the silhouette of Goliath, “Goliath we got the guy in custody..” His eyes glowed with anger, “I had hoped that I would have been the one to catch this so called robber.” Ailsa pulled her head away from Alex's chest looking up at her father eyes red from crying, “Oh daddy!” The glow in his eyes faded as Ailsa ran into his arms, “it was horrible the man took Alex's keys and wallet.” Goliath stroked her hair holding her close to him, “it only matters that you are safe my Ailsa did the man hurt you?” Alex turned, “I would never have let him just looked like all he cared about was getting my keys and wallet.” Elisa stepped over to her car fishing out a wallet and keys, “what exactly happened Alex?” Alex cleared his throat explaining all that what transpired, “I was afraid of what he was going to do to her so just kept offering everything I had.” Goliath growled holding Ailsa to him tightly, “son of Xanatos risked much to save my Ailsa's life I am indebted to you.” Alex only shook his head, “are you kidding I'd be lost without her you two gave me the most amazing girl in this whole world.”

Elisa smiled ruffling Alex's hair, “better watch yourself there buddy he's a father that doesn't let his baby girl go that easy.” Goliath looked from his daughter to Alex setting her down on the ground, “what of this human in custody what will you do with him?” Elisa shook her head giving her husband a stern look, “well what WE the cops are doing is booking him and putting him in a cell for the night as for what is your NOT doing is killing the guy got that clear?” Goliath gave out a disapproval grunt as he was about to protest, “no buts Goliath I am just glad his gun had blanks Matt said this guy has a wrap sheet about 2 miles long.” Ailsa walked back over to Alex as he wrapped his arms around her waist, “I'd like to get Ailsa home if that's alright I mean since you have our statement.” Elisa looked at her daughter this girl had problems from day one almost died at birth, had been raped in high school and now almost could have been shot. “Let me take you both home tonight Alex I just don't have a great feeling about tonight.” Alex nodded helping Ailsa into the back seat of Elisa's ford, “our daughter seems to find trouble wherever she goes.” Goliath nodded folding his arms across his chest, “aye that she does my Elisa but through all her hardships she has become stronger.”

5 years later 

A explore jeep speed down the road heading toward the hospital, “stay with me Ailsa come on breath, “hoo, hee, hoo, hee.” Ailsa groaned placing her hands on her stomach, “Xander ugh are you sure mom and dad are going to be there?” He nodded noticing a police car behind them, “by Oberon! Not tonight just keep breathing baby!” Alex pulled to the side of the road as he looked at his watch then back to his wife, “how're the kids doing sweetheart?” Ailsa smiled breathing through her contractions, “just great I'd like to get to the hospital to have them though if you don't mind!” The cop came up to Alex's window, “sir did you know... how far are her contractions apart there?” Alex gave a sigh of relief “well her water broke just about ten minutes ago so they just really started.” The officer peered at Ailsa, “I'll escort you to the hospital she wouldn't have to be Captain Wyvern's daughter would she?” Alex nodded, “that she would be can we leave now I rather my wife not have our twins in the car.” The officer ran back to his vehicle calling on dispatch to reach Elisa, “yes, ma'am going to be there in give or take ten minutes.” 

The officer was good on his word took a little less under ten minutes as he helped Alex carry Ailsa into the hospital. The clan along with the Maza's were waiting inside, “how far apart are they Alex?” He sat his wife down in the wheelchair, “they just started so about fifteen to ten minutes apart.” Ailsa winced holding her stomach as Xander held her hand tightly, “did my parents make it in?” Fox waved from the sitting room, “right here Alex how is she doing?” Ailsa cried out through a contraction as Alex wheeled her over to the desk, “her doctor's Sato can I take her up?” The nurse nodded, “sure thing looks like room four is open since she's so close will have parents and grandparents only.” Alex nodded pushing her through the hallway taking the elevator up to the third floor, “stay with me Ailsa.” Ailsa grabbed his hand as he wheeled her down the hall to the open door, “Ah Alex and Ailsa how close is she?” Alex gave a nod to Dr. Sato as Xanatos, Fox, Goliath and Elisa were coming in behind him, “she's about five minutes apart now doc.” Dr. Sato nodded as Alex helped Ailsa get changed behind the curtain, “Oh Alex look!” He laughed, “baby will get you a new dress I promise you're in labor and worried about your dress you're something else.” 

The room was quiet except for Ailsa still huffing through her contractions Alex on one side and Elisa on the other holding her hand, “doc is she doing ok?” Dr. Sato nodded, “yes, Ailsa when you're ready to push honey.” Ailsa winced giving a hard push crying out as her skin started to morph, “no Ailsa! You can't change while you're doing this.” Elisa looked at Goliath as he gave her a worried look, “what can we do?” Dr. Sato shook his head, “just talk to her keep her occupied on something else just she can't change or she'll hurt the babies.” Alex look at Ailsa smiling, “hey remember what names we were going to give em?” Ailsa grunted pushing, “yes Kathrine and Malcolm I remember daddy was so happy.” Alex smiled looking back at Goliath's face, “yes, those two people meant a lot to him didn't they?” Ailsa nodded crying out as she felt one of them leave her body, “great Ailsa you're doing great got the first little one, Kathrine.” Fox stepped up taking Kathrine into her arms, “oh she's adorable look at that red peach fuzz.” Fox wrapped Kathrine up in her tiny pink blanket holding the crying infant, “just waiting for your brother now little one.” 

Dr. Sato smiled, “alright Ailsa looking good to push!” Ailsa gave a heavy sigh as she pushed Malcolm was out by his shoulders as Dr. Sato coaxed him out the rest of the way, “here we are little Malcolm you did good Ailsa very good!” Ailsa laid back giving a sigh of relief, “thank God can I see them?” Dr. Sato nodded placing Malcolm on her chest and Fox handing Alex there daughter, “there perfect just like you Ailsa.” Alex leaned down kissing Ailsa on the forehead, “this is the second greatest day of my life Ailsa.” She looked at him, “oh and what was the first greatest day of your life?” Alex smiled saying it aloud for everyone to hear, “the first greatest day of my life was the day you were born.” Ailsa let the tears slip from her eyes, “your so cheesy Xander I love you.” Alex sat Kathrine down on her chest resting his forehead against Ailsa's. The grandparents watching standing together hand clasped over each other, “of all the things in this world a sunset nor sunrise compares to seeing my Ailsa so happy.” Elisa smiled kissing Goliath, “couldn't agree with you more big guy.”

It was hitting 5:30 am the twins were taken so the new parents could sleep Alex groaned stirring as he heard Ailsa breathing heavily, “Ailsa baby you alright?” He sat up noticing a pool of blood in between their bodies,” Alisa baby?!” She wasn't budging as he slipped himself out of bed trying not to panic Alex ran to the door opening it. Outside the hall, Xanatos and Fox were enjoying coffee from the machine and Elisa looked like she was in mid-doze, “d....dad! Ailsa's bleeding get Dr. Sato.” Elisa woke right up as Xanatos stood heading over to the nurse desk on that floor asking to have Dr. Sato paged. Fox and Elisa both entered Ailsa's hospital room finding her none responsive, “Alex what caused her to start bleeding like this?” He shook his head, “we both just fell asleep talking about the twins she was fine.” Dr. Sato followed by Xanatos and Goliath looked fearful and worried, “Goliath I can not allow that until we know what's wrong.” Elisa looked at her husband tears streaming down her face, “Doc our baby isn't moving and won't respond!” Dr. Sato got down checking her cervix giving a sigh, “looks like I didn't notice it before after she gave birth to the twins she started to bleed to death I can't do anything.” Alex cried out in anger and fear, “you mean you can't or you won't God damn it I won't lose her!”

A large hand rested on his shoulder, “if Dr. Sato does not I believe that I can Alex but I do not know if it will work.” Alex wiped the tears from his eyes, “Goliath if you can save her then I trust you I'd try anything!” Dr. Sato stood up, “are you crazy Goliath that's twelve hours of her being in stone with you that's risking a lot.” Goliath growled, “I will not let my daughter die this way this is the only thing we have left to try.” Xanatos nodded, “the sun will be rising soon if were doing this we better do it now.” Elisa nodded grabbing her daughters cold hand, “this is like when I gave birth to her Goliath we have to try.” Goliath ignored the tears falling from his eyes as he took his daughter into his arms she was lightweight barely breathing now, “if you will stop me Dr. Sato I can not guarantee that you will be safe.” Doctor Sato threw his hands up, “he'll try it there is no way I can save her in the time I have allotted to me.” 

Goliath walked out of the hospital room holding Ailsa carefully to his chest as he took the open window to the roof of the hospital. It was his thought at first to carry her to the Castle but as he landed he noticed the clan was there. The trio who were not so young any more father's of their own younglings Angela with her mate and Hudson still with them, “Aye lad is she?” Goliath looked up at the sky sunrise would come soon, “my daughter is bleeding to death I have no other way will you help me?” Hudson nodded resting his hand on Goliath's shoulder, “Aye lad we are as one clan all we can do is hope.” Goliath held his daughter protectively against him covering his wings around her to keep her into place as the sunlight danced across the clan turning them into stone. The day drifted on slowly Alex refused to leave the hospital and was scared to even visit the twins in case he lost it and upset them. Xanatos along with Elisa took turns checking on Alex they feared he might be suicidal during the waiting period. It was just coming up to noon as Alex finally stepped out of the hospital room, “ah son did you want to eat something?” 

Alex rested in the chair beside his father, “why does he hate me, dad?” Xanatos was confused, “I don't think Goliath hates you, son, he's never hated you.” Alex shook his head, “No not Goliath dad God every turn Ailsa's had it so hard I've been able to protect her so far but now.” Xanatos rested his hand on his son's shoulder, “don't give up on her she needs all of us to be strong right now.” Alex gave a sigh, “I can't even face Kathrine and Malcolm right now I'm a horrible father.” Xanatos chuckled, “kid you'll make it through this you're only twenty-three and you have the support of all the clan and us.” Fox and Elisa came down the hallway with lunch sandwiches from the lunch room, “is everything alright?” Xanatos took two from them, “yes, he'll be fine just seven more hours to wait to see what happens.” Elisa sat down beside Alex, “this is going to work Alex believe me remember the time I was bleeding to death?” Alex looked up at her nodding vaguely remembering the event that took place. Elisa nodded, “Goliath refused to let me die on him against the doctor's orders he had me engulfed in stone.” Fox nodded, “yes, it was honestly a miracle or maybe it was because Goliath loved you so much the power of healing through love is a very powerful thing.”

It was coming mid day four more hours Alex was in the hospital nursery with Gavin looking after the twins, “they are beautiful kids Alex you guys did well.” Alex nodded in between changing Malcolm as he ducked laughing, “man this kid got an aim on him.” Gavin laughed holding his niece up against his chest, “so good to hear you laugh man good going, Malcolm.” Malcolm let out a high giggle as he finally stopped peeing, “alright little pee shooter we finally done?” Alex removed the wet diaper throwing it into the basket as he worked on a new one, “Gavin...you think she'll be ok?” Gavin nodded rocking Kathrine, “are you kidding my sister's a fighter and so are you Alex man we've been through some tough shit pardon my french kiddies.” Alex nodded remembering all those times Gavin and Ailsa were kidnapped just so either John Castaway or the Illuminati could do away with Goliath. “Gavin I need a minute you think you could take the kids to the grandmothers?” He nodded picking little Malcolm up out of his bassinet, “the clan didn't get to see the little rugrats maybe tonight I hope?” 

Alex waited for the door to close as he got on his knees, “I never asked for anything in my life I'd give my soul my heart for her to be healed, please God take me instead take me!” The door swung open as Elisa stepped into the room clearing her throat, “I never knew that there would be anyone out there to love my daughter the way Goliath loves me I was sourly wrong.” Alex cleared his throat wiping away the tears falling from his eyes, “yes, you were sourly wrong and damn if God takes her away!” He clenched his fist tightly, “I am sorry I am speaking out of anger I'm not thinking clearly at all.” Elisa got down on her knees beside him, “no offense taken we just have to be patient and hope that when Goliath wakes she will be with us.” Alex looked at his mother-in-law noticing the tears falling from her eyes as he embraced her, “I'm so sorry you hurt just as much as I do she's your daughter Goliath must be so stricken with grief.” 

The sunlight faded into the clouds bringing forth cold winds and rains as the clan broke from their stone slumbers. The clan members moved around Goliath his wings still capped around Ailsa would she be alive would she be an empty shell? Hudson gave a worried glance as they all heard the sound of laughter, “oh no stop it my Ailsa that tickles!” Brooklyn wiped a tear away from his eyes as Goliath's wings unfurled showing a very healed and smiling Ailsa. “Aye, the lass is alright! How ya be feeling my little granddaughter?” Ailsa looked at her clan smiling happily hugging her father, “I feel like I could eat a dozen hamburgers right about now.” Everyone laughed together as Broadway gave a nod, “yup sounds about right hey shouldn't we see Alex?” Goliath looked at his daughter finally able to let the tears fall from his eyes, “my Ailsa I was afraid this would not work.” Ailsa smiled, “I knew it would work father he was there helping to heal me.” The clan looked at her curiously, “aye lass who would that be?” A swirl of wind brought a very fay of a guest, “she would be meaning me.” Goliath looked up in shock it was none other than Puck the trickster, “actually it would be me and my brother Coyote Xanatos pleaded with the queen that she help in this matter.” 

Down below in the hospital room, the family sat together in silence waiting for the news of Ailsa. The door was pushed open slightly as Puck made his way inside, “such long faces we must celebrate the births of Kathrine and Malcolm Xanatos must we not?” Xanatos looked up at Puck as he gave a wink Ailsa walked into the room holding both infants in her arms, “Puck is right you shouldn't be all sad on my account.” Alex quickly looked up hearing the voice of his wife, “Ailsa! Oh, Love you're alright!” Ailsa laughed as Alex came up to her hugging her and the twins both, “I thought I lost you never do that to me again!” The clan all filled in one by one as Goliath was last to enter Alex looked up at the Gargoyle that was his father-in-law. There was silence between the two for a few minutes as Goliath stretched out his claw-like hand Alex shook his head jumping up to hug Goliath tightly, “thank you so much for bringing her back to me.” Goliath was most surprised but he smiled hugging Alex back, “we have all brought Ailsa back together it is the strength of the clan it is the strength of family.”

**Author's Note:**

> (This is all that I was going to do for Alex and Ailsa's kids Kathrine and Malcolm but if anyone wants to see these two red head kids grow up together let me know. I'm working on a side fan fiction of Alex and Ailsa in their teenage “Hope for the Future” which is Sequel to “The Future Dim” Still looking for artists and an editor for my fan fictions.)


End file.
